Love is Priceless
by Warriorlass
Summary: Okay this is a SwitzerlandXReader for my list. Please review.  Just to let you know I put alot of my own history in this, and yes I did eat alot of what this girl talks about in the story. Please enjoy.


You hid behind the tree, you breathed through your nose and out your mouth. Quiet as a doe, you sprinted closer to your opponent's base. Your target was so close…When you were sure you were clear you sprinted for the target. _POW!_

_Damn! _You thought as you toppled over, looking at the neon yellow paint covering your upper thigh. The red flag was only within three yards. "_! You okay?" Your friend called. "Yeah, I'll be fine Vash, but honestly, do you always have to aim for my thigh?"

He blushed with a guilty grin on his face, "Sorry, but it's such a big target!"

You gasped in mock disapproval, "Are you saying I have fat thighs?"

He smiled and picked you up bridal style, "Maybe. But if I don't hit your thighs then I wouldn't be able to carry you home."

"But now we can't go paintballing for another week." You said.

"That's right, pity that." Vash teased.

You smiled as your arms held his neck, you've been in love with your best friend for three years now, and you had yet to tell him how you felt.

"_! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine like always." You smiled adoringly at Lily.

She smiled as she gazed at you being carried by Vash, "You're both so good to each other. I'll make something hot to drink for you guys. I hope you had fun paintballing." She then took off.

"It's good to go paintballing but not have to pay for it." You said.

Vash nodded, "Have you seen the prices people pay to get into some of those arenas? It's incredibly expensive."

You nodded, "Mmm…you know what sounds nice?"

"What?" Vash asked.

"Back where I'm from there is this really awesome meal, consisting of hamburger and rice and melted cheese."

"Really? I hope it isn't expensive, because I would like to try it."

You grinned at him admirably, "Don't you worry, it's really cheap."

He smiled and nodded and helped me into the kitchen where you began preparing the meal. He sat down at the table and watched you do so. After a few minutes he asked you, "_...What made you love saving money? And eating cheap meals?"

You paused, the bitter memories clouding your thoughts. You tried to keep the tears that itched at your eyes hidden as you finally told him, "Back when I was young, I lived with my mother and my siblings. And she was our sole financial supporter with a mooching boyfriend who used most of our money to buy smokes and drinks and other things for himself. As for food, we could only afford the cheapest of generic brands and spices. So in order to feed us foods that we would ordinarily hate because it was so bland, Mom had to improvise. She would try new things like macaroni and cheese and hotdog slices or hamburger or things like the meal I'm making. And since I couldn't stand the powdered milk Mom would buy, I ended up drinking a lot of water."

"Oh…so you were forced to buy things like that."

You nodded, still with your back to him…"Sometimes it's when you have nothing in the world that you can learn to make the best of everything including food. If I ever have kids, I'm going to save my money, and even though we'll have money for important things I want them to know the pleasures of what poor people can have that rich people don't…" Finally I couldn't hold in the pain anymore I began to sob. Vash walked over and snaked his arms around my middle. "_...we've know each other most of our lives and we've been best friends since then. I've been wanting to ask you to go out with me, but I feel as that we have been going out for a few years now…and…I want to be the father of the kids you spoke of…So I know it's a little weird but since we have been…sort of going out, I want to finally tell you that I like you very much and that I want you to be mine. What do you say?"

You were stunned by his words, and pivoted your head to look at him, "Really?"

He nodded, you smiled and kissed him, "I love you Vash, so of course I'll marry you and be the mother of our children."


End file.
